Von Helden, Scharlatanen und anderen Reisenden
by Lets write and read
Summary: Ein notorischer Schummler findet sich nach dem abschalten der Yggdrasil server auf einer ihm Fremden Welt wieder. Einzig in der Begleitung des Npc Begleiters Caster versucht er nun seinen Platz in der Neuen Welt zu finden. Rated T für mildere Gewalt und ungehobelter Sprache. Erste Fanfiction fürchte daher das sie alles andere als gut ist.
1. Chapter 1

„Was zur verfickten Hölle geht hier ab?"

Ein sanfter Nachtwind wehte über die weite Grasebene deren Stille durch diesen vulgären Ausruf aufs empfindlichste gestört worden war. Der Schuldige, ein geflügeltes Wesen in einer bis zum Boden reichenden Robe aus dunklem Purpur, reckte seine geballten Fäuste zum Himmel.

„Ist das einer eurer verdammten Scherze" brüllte er in den Sternenlosen Himmel.

„Oh, welcher Göttliche Pointe sind wir Bauern Opfer. Welch Grausamer Scherz ist es der unser Leid zur Belustigung der Götter erfordert." Ließ sich eine andere Person geradezu übertrieben theatralisch vernehmen.

Langsam und ruckartig bewegte der fluchende sein Haupt in die Richtung aus welcher er die Stimme vernommen hatte. Wenn sein Gesicht nicht eine ewig ausdruckslose Maske wäre so würde kein Zweifel daran bestehen das eine Miene ein Ausdruck vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit wäre.

„Ca-Caster?"

„Der einzige und wahre mein verehrter Meister. Wer sonst würde euch wohl in eurem Martyrium auf so treffende Weise zur Seite stehen?" erwiderte Caster überschwänglich und nahm mit einem bläulichen Flimmern Gestalt an. Sein Kurz gehaltenes Braunes Haar wirkte beinah schwarz im Dunkel der Nacht und auch sein prachtvolles gras grünes Wams war nur schwer im Blassschimmernden Mondlicht zu erkennen.

„Du sprichst…" stellte die in Roben gehüllte Gestalt fest wobei sie klang als hätte sie gerade erkannt das die Erde Flach ist. Es folgte ein Moment des betretenden Schweigens in welchem nur das Zirpen einer einsamen Zikade zu vernehmen war.

„Natürlich spreche ich mein verehrter Meister. Wie sonst sollte ich dem Publikum die Dramatik des Augenblicks, die Tiefe der Handlung ja die Schwere unseres Schicksals vermitteln."

Schweigend wandte sich der angesprochene ab und blickte zum Himmel. Der Mond stand voll und in strahlendes Weiß gehüllt ansonsten Lichtlosen Firmament. Ein einziger Stummer Zeuge der Ereignisse welche hier ihren Anfang nahmen. Erneut vergingen Momente in denen keiner der beiden ein Wort von sich gab oder sich rührte. Dann setzte sich die in Roben gehüllte gestalt mit einem mal in Bewegung und glitt einem Gespenst gleich über die Nachtschwarzen Wiesen der Ebene. Caster zögerte kurz ehe er ihr leichten Schrittes folgte.

Es waren bereits Stunden vergangen in denen die beiden wortlos nebeneinander her gewandelt waren. Noch immer war von dem Licht des Tages nichts zu sehen. Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit brach der in Roben gehüllte das Schweigen.

„Weißt du wo wir hier sind Caster?"

„Nein mein verehrter Meister. Wie Perseus wenn er nicht das Herz der liebreizenden Ariadne bezaubert hätte wandeln wir ohne Orientierung umher." Antwortete dieser wobei er theatralisch das Haupt hängen ließ ehe er ruckartig wieder aufblickte. „Doch sagt mein Gebieter wie sieht euer Plan aus? Wie gedenkt er die weitere Handlung unseres Stückes zu gestalten?"

Die Frage ließ den in Roben gehüllten innehalten und nachdenklich zu Boden blicken.

 _„_ _Ehrlich gesagt ist dies eine ziemlich gute Frage…. Eine die ich nicht unbeantwortet lassen sollte. Wenn er merkt das ich mit der Situation hier nicht zurecht komme lässt er mich vielleicht noch im stich! Dann wäre ich ganz allein in einer Welt ohne auch nur die entfernteste Idee zu haben wo ich bin. Andererseits wenn seine Funktionsweise und noch wichtiger sein Hintergrund immer noch der selbe ist wie in Yggdrasil so ist er an mich gebunden und kann gar nicht anders als mir zu folgen."_

Während sein Meister seinen inneren Monolog fortsetzte blickte sich Caster ein wenig in der Gegend um. Noch immer war es Nacht und außer einigen Hainen welche man am Horizont auszumachen waren konnte man außer flachem Grasland nichts erkennen. Keine Stadt oder auch nur eine Straße waren zu sehen. Vielleicht gab es hier ja gar keine Städte? Rasch verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder. Die Vorstellung das dies unbewohntes Territorium war einfach zu schrecklich. Keine Städte oder wenigstens Dörfer bedeuten keine Zivilisation keine Zivilisation bedeute kein Theater dies wiederum hieß kein Publikum und was war ein Schauspieler ein Stückeschmied ein Weltenschreiber ohne eine Publikum. Wer sollte seine Werke wertschätzen ihre Grandiosität loben? Innerlich leicht außer Fassung geratend bemerkte er gar nicht das sein Meister sich ihm zugewandt hatte.

„Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst!" verkündete er mit tiefer fester Stimme und ließ imposant seine Flügel schlagen. „Wir sind in eine uns fremde Welt versetzt worden. Wir wissen weder wo wir sind noch welche Gefahren uns da draußen erwarten könnten. Ich werde daher das seltene Item *Bauplan des Dädalus* Verwenden um uns ein Luftschiff zu erschaffen."

Das Item *Bauplan des Dädalus* war ein Cash-Shop Item welches einen das Erschaffen eines mechanischen Fahrzeugs bis Stufe 30 gestattete. Zusätzlich konnte man zwar auswählen für welches Terrain das Fahrzeug gedacht sein sollte jedoch war alles was darüber hinaus ging dem Zufall überlassen. Die Chancen standen daher nicht schlecht das man letztendlich mit einem Heißluftballon oder einem Gleiter da stand statt dem erhofften Luftschiff.

„Welch grandiose Idee mein Herr wie ein Vogel werden wir den Wesen dieser Welt Publikum sein. Ihr streben und Leben werden wir beobachten weit jenseits der Reichweite ihrer Glieder. Ihre Taten werden wir beurteilen auf das wir unseren Platz in dieser Welt kennen mögen." Kommentierte Caster freudig erregt während er mehrfach in die Hände klatschte.

„Wie immer du meinst Caster. Und hör auf mich Meister zu nennen. Dies wird nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken sollten wir wieder unter Menschen kommen."

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Caster seinen Meister dann hellte sich seine Miene mit einem mal wieder auf „Ah, ich verstehe ihr wünscht unerkannt zu bleiben mein Herr. Wie Portia gedenkt ihr euch hinter einer Verkleidung und wichtiger noch einen falschen Namen zu verbergen um unsere Feinde die zwar ungesehen doch sicherlich Zahlreich sind zu linken."

Verdutzt blickte der in Roben gehüllte drein. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht gemeint und wer war bitteschön Portia? Es hatte ihn doch einfach nur genervt ständig als Herr, Meister oder gar Gebieter angesprochen zu werden. Jedoch hatte Caster nicht unrecht sie oder vielmehr er selbst hatte den einen oder anderen Feind welcher nur zu gerne Rechnungen begleichen würde deren Preis weit über dem lag was er bereit war zu zahlen.

„In der Tat Caster. Wie ich sehe ist dein Verstand beinahe so scharf wie der des Apollon." Lobte er seinen Diener die Tatsache Unterschlagend das er in keiner Weise dies beabsichtigt hatte. „Zu diesem Zwecke sollst du mich fortan als Janus kennen und ansprechen." Erklärte er fortfahrend während er begann seine Gestalt zu wandeln. Seine Glieder begannen zu schrumpfen und ihre Färbung zu wechseln. Auch seine Kleidung zog sich zusammen und wandelte sich. Die Maske weißen Porzellans welche sein Gesicht bildete zerfloss und vermischte sich mit dem sich verfärbenden Fleisch. Sein gesamter Leib schrumpfte zusammen und begann sich neu zu formen. Nach einigen Augenblicken stand statt der in Roben gehüllten Gestalt ein braunhaariger Junger Mann mit einem runden freundlichen Gesicht in einem Schwarzen Reisemantel und Zylinder vor Caster der sofort anfing die Verwandlungskünste seines Meisters zu preisen.

„Oh welch atemberaubendes Stück ist euch gelungen. Welch Wandel durfte ich gerade bezeugen. Selbst der Elfenfürst Oberon wäre ob eurer Gabe der Verwandlung wohl zu demutsvollen schweigen verdammt."

Leicht geschmeichelt (auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wer Oberon war) wandte sich Janus um und überlegte wie er eigentlich auf sein Inventar zu greifen konnte. _„Oh Mann das hätte ich mir überlegen sollen bevor ich meinen tollkühnen Plan geäußert habe. Wenn es genauso funktioniert wie das Einsetzen eines Skills reicht es wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mich auf das Inventar und den gewählten Gegenstand zu konzentrieren."_

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf streckte er seine Recht Hand aus und stellte sich vor in sein Inventar zu greifen und den Gegenstand an sich zu nehmen. Ein feines Flimmern begann seine Hand zu umgeben und ein schwarzer Riss begann sich wenige Centimeter vor seiner Hand zu bilden. Vorsichtig streckte seine Hand weiter aus während er halb erwartete auf der anderen Seite in irgendwas Ekliges zu greifen. Glücklicherweise blieb diese Furcht unbegründet und stattdessen spürte er faseriges Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern. Rasch zog er seine Hand zurück und blickte auf das Item welches er fest umklammert in dieser hielt.

 _„_ _Ein Glück es hat funktioniert"_ dachte er still bei sich und dankte den Göttern den Ahnen oder wer auch immer sich angesprochen fühlen mochte für diesen kleinen Segen. Als nächstes galt es herauszufinden wie man Items in dieser neuen Welt, wenn es denn eine solche war, einsetzen konnte. In Yggdrasil hatte es genügt das entsprechenden Item in seinem Inventar anzuklicken. Da dies offensichtlich nicht möglich war musste es eine andere Möglichkeit geben.

Caster hatte währenddessen begonnen sich mithilfe seines einzigartigen Skills *Truhe der Theatergruppe* selbst eine eigene "Verkleidung" zusammenzustellen. Letztendlich entschied er sich für einen Braunen Gehrock sowie einer dunkelgrünen Stoffhose. Dem ganzen fügte er noch einen ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Reiseumhang und einen Aufwendigen Hut aus braunem Stoff mit einer weißen Vogelfeder hinzu. Vor allem letzteres verlieh dem ganze in Janus Augen einen etwas sehr Merkwürdiges ja beinah exzentrisches. Aber dies war dem sowieso exzentrischen Caster wohl nur recht. Dieser verschwand währenddessen hinter einem nahegelegenen Gesträuch um sich umzukleiden was Janus dazu veranlasste demonstrativ in die andere Richtung zu blicken.

„Nun Janus mein Gefährte, mein treuer Kamerad und Waffenbruder was zögerst du die Stunde unseres Aufbruchs noch hinaus was haderst du noch anstatt endlich den Vorhang für den nächsten Akt aufzutun?" rief Caster aus als er nunmehr in sein neues Kostüm eingekleidet zu dem immer noch ratlosen Janus trat.

Dieser war sich immer noch nicht sicher auf welche Art man Items aktivieren konnte. Sollte er die die Pergament Rolle hochhalten und laut ihren Namen rufen? _„Ich würde vollkommen bescheuert wirken, wenn ich das machen und nichts geschehen würde."_ Seufzend schüttelte er seinen Kopf als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Ich glaube Caster…dass du diese Ehre haben solltest." Sagte er während er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm die freundlich lächelnd die Rolle entgegenhielt. „Eröffne du den nächsten Akt unserer Geschichte."

Kurz blickte Caster seinen Herrn ungläubig an als könnte er nicht fassen was dieser ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Kurz meinte Janus es hätte Caster die Sprache verschlagen da rief dieser plötzlich lauthals aus.

„Wohlan mein Freund es scheint es liegt an mir, dem eifrigen Gefährten, den Vorhang aufzutun das nächste Kapitel aufzuschlagen und den Paukenschlag erklingen zu lassen welcher unser Kommen ankündigt. Welch Freude füllt mein Herz in diesem Moment welche unsägliche Spannung liegt mir auf der Seele nun da wir uns mit der Hilfe der Pläne des Dädalus wie Ikarus in die Lüfte erheben werden. Was wird uns erwarten? Werde wir die Hallen des Himmlischen erstürmen oder wird uns der Zorn des Sonnengottes als Strafe für die Anmaßung treffen das wir uns dem Reiche der Götter annähern."

* * *

 **Puh, geschafft erstes Kapitel geschrieben und hochgeladen^^.**

 **Hoffe es war die Mühe wert und hat wenigstens keine Erblindungserscheinungen verursacht.**

 **Kritik ist solange sie konstruktiv bleibt (Also Verbesserungsvorschläge enthält) herzlich willkommen.**

 **Sollte jemand die Geschichte aber so schlecht finden das er sich um seine Lebenszeit bedroht fühlt weise ich freundlich darauf hin das Rückerstattungen leider nicht möglich sind.**

 **Allen anderen herzlichen Dank für die zum Lesen (und eventuell Kritik schreiben) aufgewendete Zeit und bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoffentlich).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Servus zusammen und willkommen zu Kapitel 2 meiner Fanfiction.**

 **Wie immer sind alle Rechte den Erfindern der jeweiligen Quellmaterialien vorenthalten.**

 **Ich hoffe das es gefällt und entschuldige für die lange warterrei.**

* * *

Der Ausruf des Poeten tanzte noch, wie goldenes Herbstlaub auf der nächtlichen Brise als dieser bereits das Pergament mit beiden Händen entrollte, zu seinem Mund führte und ganz sacht beinahe zärtlich als ob er fürchtete ein uraltes Geheimnis zu verraten, die Worte "Baupläne des Dädalus, fliegendes Gefährt" auf seine bleiche mit Berechnungen bedeckte Oberfläche hauchte. Ein Schauer jagte Janus den Rücken runter als er spürte wie eine Welle Unsichtbarer Energie über ihn hinweg zog und die Skizzen, Kalkulationen und Arithmetischen Symbole mit einem fauchen rotglühend zum Leben erweckte. Sich vom Pergament lösend stiegen sie wie wild tanzende Funken umherwirbelnd zum Himmel empor leuchtende Fäden gleiche Spuren Goldenen Lichts hinterlassend. Staunend beobachte Janus wie sich die Linien aus Licht sich miteinander verbanden und verwoben als ob ein Zeichner mit goldglühender Farbe ein Konstrukt seiner Gedanken auf Nacht schwarze Seide bannen würde. Schon meinte er etwas das ein Rumpf sein könnte auszumachen. Wie Gespinst zerfaserten die Linien sich immer mehr verzweigend formten sie Planken und zeichneten die Maserung von Holz in den schwarzen Nachthimmel.

"Oh du Meisterwerk des archimedischen Geistes! Schöpfung der Sterblichen befreie uns von den Limitierungen, die die Götter uns auferlegten! Erhebe uns zum Throne Uranus!" Rief Caster in einem Hysterischen, ja beinahe ekstatisch irrsinnigen, Tonfall dem entstehenden Luftschiff zu.

Sich des Geisteszustands seines Kameraden immer mehr unsicher zog es Janus vor sich einige Schritte von, dem in seinen Augen verrückten, Caster zu entfernen. Man weiß ja nie wann solche gesellen plötzlich ihre Anwandlungen bekommen. Als plötzlich ein jähes auflodern der Magie die Dunkelheit der Nacht für Sekunden Tag hell werden ließ und die Welt vor seinen Augen von goldenen Strahlen ertränkt wurde.

"Was zum-aaahh!" entfuhr es ihm als er jäh in seiner Bewegung geblendet blindlings stolpernd zu Boden stürzte.

Blinzelnd versuchte er sich aufzurappeln während immer noch winzige Lichtfunken vor seinen augen tanzten. Caster blickte derweil von der Lage seines Herrn scheinbar gänzlich kaltgelassen auf das am Himmel schwebende Luftschiff und war begeistert. Genauso hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Die matt kupfernen flügelähnlichen Schwingen die, immer noch glänzend vom abklingenden Lichts des Zaubers, sich, an den Seiten des Schiffes, sacht auf und nieder senkten. Der aus kupfernen Holz bestehende Rumpf, breit genug um die Bevölkerung eines kleinen Dorfes in seinem inneren zu tragen. An der Spitze breitete eine Galionsfigur in Form eines Greifvogels triumphierend ihre Schwingen aus ihr Haupt weit nach vorne gestreckt fast so als wolle sie sich jeden Augenblick losreisen um noch vor dem Luftschiff den Horizont zu überwinden. Ja dies war wahrlich ein wie er es sich für die Helden dieses Abenteuers wünschte. Ein Gefährt das sie zu Ruhm und Wundern weit jenseits des Menschlich möglichen tragen würde. Vor Vorfreude bebend wirbelte er abrupt herum und vollführte eine kunstvolle Verneigung.

„Seht her mein Meister und Weggefährte. Ist dies nicht ein wunderbares Werk welches dem Wirken des Items entsprang. Darf ich annehmen das es sämtliche eurer Ansprüche zur Vollständigkeit erfüllt?"

Janus nickte mit vor Staunen geweiteten Augen zum Luftschiff blickend.

Freudig über die scheinbare Zustimmung und offenkundige Sprachlosigkeit seines Herrn wandte Caster sich wieder dem Luftschiff zu.

Während Caster nunmehr breitgrinsend zum Luftschiff emporblickte hatte es Janus endlich geschafft sich unter lautem Fluchen wieder aufzurappeln.

Es konnte sich Caster ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dafür war das ihm gelungene Werk einfach zu schön. Innerlich vor Erwartung bebend und bereits überlegend wie dieses Abenteuer weitergehen würde.

„Nun den mein treuer Gefolgsmann wollen wir keinen weiteren Moment an diesem Ort verharren, sondern jenen fernen Horizont überwinden hinter welchen und unser Schicksal erwartet"

Janus schüttelte es innerlich als er Casters Worte vernahm. War es möglich sich noch geschwollener auszudrücken?

„Mein Herr was schweigt ihr derartig düster und verdrießlich? Welch Schatten plagt euer Gemüt, das ihr derlei verhalten auf die Worte eures treuen Dieners reagiert?

Ja, es war in der Tat möglich.

Kurz war Janus versucht den NPC einfach zu ignorieren ließ aber davon ab nachdem Caster einige rasche Schritte nach vorne gemacht hatte um ihn mit besorgten Blick in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„I-Ich ähm habe nur darüber gegrübelt wie wir dieses Vortreffliche Gefährt benennen wollen." Sprach er rasch um den sich immer weiter nach vorn beugenden Diener in seinem besorgten Handeln zu stoppen.

„Ah" kam es in einem erfreuten Tonfall von Caster ehe er mit einer fast schon erschreckend ernsten Miene fortfuhr. „In der tat dies ist natürlich von äußester Wichtigkeit."

„Schließlich ist da nichts dessen Namen noch nie ist erklungen. Denn war es nicht der Name durch welchen es wurd ins Sein gesungen?"

Nicht ganz sicher was er davon nun wieder halten sollte wandte sich Janus dem Luftschiff zu. Es war wie es schien besser die Anwandlungen seines Gefährten mit schweigender Würde zu ertragen als ihm durch eine Reaktion noch mehr Stoff zum Phrasendreschen zu geben. Der goldene Glanz der Magie war zwischenzeitlich zur Gänze verschwunden so dass das Luftschiff nunmehr einzig das silbrige licht, des makellosen Vollmonds, reflektierend am nächtlichen Himmel schwebte. Wie sollte er das Luftschiff nennen? Sollte er es überhaupt sein der es benannte? Brauchte es einen Namen? Schließlich nach reichlicher Überlegung sprach er ohne sich von dem Luftschiff abzuwenden. „Dieses Luftschiff heißt…"

„Prospero" rief ein hysterisch klingender Caster wie von der Spinne gebissen dazwischen.

Seinen Diener im Stillen zum Teufel wünschend zuckte Janus, aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckend, mit einem Aufschrei zusammen. Was hatte er getan dies zu verdienen? Was hatte er getan diesen einen Servant zu verdienen? Was, außer den Tausenden Malen wo er andere Spieler um ihre Beute betrogen hatte? Oder jenem Vorfall….

 _Vielleicht doch nicht ganz grundlos. Karma trifft manchmal spät aber treffen tut es immer._

Mit einem gezwungen wirkenden Lächeln wandte er sich dem immer noch freudig strahlenden Diener zu welcher ihn mit den Augen eines Mannes anblickte, dem eben ein Meisterwerk gelungen war und nun darauf wartete das der Beifall der Menge über ihn hinweg brandete.

 _Denk daran Janus…nicht aufregen…nicht erwürgen und vor allem nicht verärgern. Wenn er abhaut_ _sitzt du hier alleine fest…._

Honigsüß lächelnd das ihm beinahe schlecht davon wurde klopfte er dem nun doch etwas irritiert dreinblickenden Caster auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht Caster…Sehr gut gemacht."

 _Prima das hat sich ja angehört als würde ich einen Hund tätscheln…Hoffentlich_ _kriegt der das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals…._

Wenn Caster das Verhalten seines Meisters störte so ließ er dies sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Stattdessen blickte er wieder mit freudig glänzendem Blick zu dem, immer noch am Himmel schwebenden, Luftschiff empor.

Spürend wie ein kleines Gebirge von seiner Seele fiel atmete Janus erleichtert aus und richtete nunmehr selbst seinen Blick zu dem Luftschiff am Nachthimmel.

"Wir sollten hier nicht unnötig verweilen" entschied er nach einigen Momenten "Darf ich annehmen Caster das ein Magier wie du es bist über Mittel verfügt sich fliegend zu bewegen?"

"Aber selbstverständlich nicht mein Herr."

"Ah ja das ist sehr gut." Nickte Janus die Antwort seine Dieners ab ehe ihm klar wurde was sein Gefährte ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

"Was soll das heißen du kannst nicht fliegen?" Brüllte er entgeistert dreinblickend den charmant lächelnden Caster an. "DU bist ein Caster und kannst nicht fliegen?"

"Natürlich nicht mein Herr. Ehe ich Aufstieg zum Thron der Legenden war ich ein schlichter wenn auch grandioser Schauspieler und Stückeschmied der die Welt mit seinen Werken zu jeder nur erdenklichen Emotion reizte. Wäre ich ein Artist oder ein Vogel gewesen so würde ich diese Fähigkeit wohl Stolz mein Eigen nennen. So jedoch bedarf es dem Beistand einer helfenden Hand ehe ich mich auf kraftvollen Schwingen ins Azurne Reich der Lüfte zu erheben vermag."

Diese Antwort hinterließ Janus sprachlos. Jedoch musste er zugeben das er sich nie den Hintergrund des Npc´s wirklich gründlich durchgelesen, geschweige denn sich dessen Skills genauer angeschaut hatte. Nicht das dies ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Die meisten Spieler welche an dem Type: Moon Great Grail War Anniversary Event teilgenommen hatten waren nur geringfügig daran interessiert die Skills der Speziell hierfür implementierten Heldengeist Npc´s genau anzuschauen. Grund hierfür waren die eigenartigen Skills und Ai´s der Servant Characters oder auch Sc´s. So war der Archer SC Gilgamesch ein geradezu lächerlich starker DD welcher einen Burst Damage Output haben konnte welcher sogar einigen der schwächeren World Bossen durchaus das Wasser reichte jedoch durch sein oftmals passives Verhalten und geradezu unvorhersehbares Angriffsmuster letztendlich unbrauchbar wurde. Das man ihm obendrein auch noch keine Befehle erteilen konnte hatte dem Ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt. Auf die Beschwerden der Spieler reagierte der Entwickler mit dem Hinweis das Gilgamesch ein König sei und daher keine Befehle von einfachen Helden annehmen müsste. Es war also nicht wirklich verwunderlich das viele Spieler sich lieber auf ihren eigenen Fertigkeiten verließen als sich die Mühe zu machen ihren Sc in ihre Rotation einzubauen.

 _Verdammt das wird mir garantiert noch einigen Ärger bereiten...was haben sich die Entwickler nur dabei gedacht die Sc´s_ _so zu gestalten. Ich meine schön_ _wenn man sich an die Ursprünge hält aber ein Magier der weder Zaubern noch fliegen kann. Das ist einfach nur lächerlich?_

Caster beäugte zwischenzeitlich seinen mal wieder in Gedanke versunkenen Herrn mit Neugier. Es war ein ermunternder Anblick so fand Caster. Ein Anblick der Versprach das sein Herr Unterhaltsamer sein möge als es von einfachen Charakteren zu erwarten war. Allein der Gedanke daran einem einfachen selbstlosen Helden zu dienen verfinsterte den Himmel seines Gemüts mit tiefschwarzen Wolken derartig lästig waren sie ihm.

Nicht das er etwas gegen selbstlose Helden hatte. Schließlich war es ihr Schicksal tragisch zu enden ganz gleich ob Sieg oder Niederlage. Der Selbstlose Held würde immer etwas im Kampf verlieren. Doch derlei Helden gab es in seinen Augen bereits so viele das sie bereits zu Gesichtslosen Statisten verkamen. Ein Mann jedoch der Fehler hatte, ein Mann der eigenen Wünsche besaß. So ein Mensch könnte ein interessanter Protagonist sein. Ein frischer Wind der die Einer dessen Tragik darin lag, dass er niemals den Anforderungen die an ihn gestellt wurden Gerecht werden würde. Ein solcher Protagonist der nie das Ideal des Helden erreichen konnte ja es gar nicht erreichen wollte. Einer der stets nur unerfüllte Wünsche hinterlassen würde. Einer der von einer ganz eigennützigen Kampagne angetrieben wurde. Diese Art von Protagonist war es die er sehen wollte. Innerlich jubilierend schwor er sich jeden Schritt seines Herren zu verfolgen auf diesem Pfad Breitgrinsend und mit einem dem weltlichen entrückten Blick stierte er seinen Herren an.

Den Ausdruck seines Dieners bemerkend schüttelte Janus sein Haupt.

 _Der Kerl könnte ebenso gut ein dahergelaufener Irrer sein...was wohl aktuell in seinem Kopf vorgeht…nein besser nichts Fragen auf das man die Antwort nicht hören möchte._

"Also Caster, da du leider nicht in der Lage bist aus eigener Kraft zu fliegen bleibt mir wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig dir auszuhelfen" erklärte er dem ihn immer noch anstarrenden Caster mit einer (hoffentlich) autoritären Stimme wobei er ein Amulett, in Form einer blauen Feder, aus seinem Inventar herauszog und es Caster hinhielt der es ohne Zögern ergriff.

"Fliegen oder nicht fliegen das ist hier die Frage" sagte Caster mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und hielt das Amulett vor den vollen Mond welcher sich von dem noch immer schwarzem Nachthimmel Silbrig bleich abhob.

Janus hatte sich indessen umgewandt und blickte zu der Prospero empor. So richtig wollte ihm der Name nicht gefallen. Pros-pe-ro. War das überhaupt ein Wort?

 _Unwichtig. Wenn es Caster_ _gefällt soll es meinetwegen auch StarlordultimateBattleship_ _heißen. Ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren was her überhaupt abgeht..._

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren streckte Janus seine rechte Hand von sich weg.

"*Fly*"

Kurz umgab ihn der sanfte Schimmer magischer Energien und er spürte wie sein Leib und Geist leicht wurden. Losgelöst schwebte er lautlos in den Himmel empor, der Prospero und den Abenteuern von welchen er noch nichts ahnte entgegen.

Noch einen Moment am Boden verharrend beobachtete Caster wie sein Herr dem Luftschiff entgegenschwebte ehe er das Amulett umlegte und sich ebenfalls schwerelos in den Himmel erhob.

* * *

 **Und damit wären wir zum zweiten mal am Ende eines Kapitels angelangt.**

 **Hoffe das keiner der Leser sich um seine Zeit betrogen fühlt oder an Langeweile gestorben ist.  
**

 **Reviews und Kritik sind wie immer herzlich willkommen und notwendig.**

 **Hinweis: Werde eventuell in den nächsten Tagen ein weiteres Kapiel hochladen und/oder das erste nochmal etwas aufpolieren (Rechtschreibfehler Korregieren etc.).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tüdelü zusammen und willkommen zu Kapitel 3 dieser Fanfiction.**

 **Es freut mich bekannt zugeben das Kapitel 4 bereits in Arbeit ist.**

 **Reviews und dergleichen sind wie immer gern gesehen.**

 **Also dann viel Spaß beim Lesen**

* * *

30 Minuten vor Stunde null

Hoch über den sattgrünen weiten Asgards der obersten Welt Yggdrasils schwebte, vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne in Gold getaucht, der marmorne Turm Fabula ehemals bekannt als Gugnir der schwankende Turm und derzeitig Stützpunkt der Arcanum Academy einer RP Gilde welche das Magier theme bespielte.

"Auf Fünf gute Jahre. Fünf Jahre in denen wir das Wissen einer fremden Welt sammelten und behüteten."

"Hört Hört"

Das klirren von aneinander gestoßenen Kupferbechern und das fröhliche wenn auch in manchen Fällen leicht wehmütige Lachen der Feiernden untermalte den ausgesprochenen Toast dessen Klang noch immer in der großen Halle nachhallte. Der Redner, ein gänzlich aus Kupfernen Zahnrädern, Federn und unzähligen Mechanismen bestehender Automaton blickte mit hoch erhobenen Becher von seinem Platz an Kopfende der großen mit Eichenholztafel auf die vor ihm versammelten Gestalten. Ein jeder in seinen Augen ein Held. Ein jeder von Ihnen ein Kamerad. Kurz huschten seine Augen die kalten schmucklosen Marmor Wände empor, hoch zu den Logen von wo aus und dessen war er sich sicher, eine Einsame Gestalt aus silbrig glühenden Augen auf die Gruppe hinabblickte. Dann noch ehe es einem der anderen auffallen konnte wandte er sich wieder den am Tisch versammelten zu.

Spatium Secunda Erzmagierin der Veränderung, Hochmagierin der Raummagie beobachtete das Treiben unter ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen. Zum einem freute sie sich über die heiteren ausrufe und das fröhliche zusammen seins, andererseits betrübte sie der Anlass der Feier. Seufzend wandte sie sich von dem Lärm der Feier ab ihr bis zum Boden nachtschwarzes mit silbernen sternengleichen Tupfern durchsetztes Haar wie einen Schleier nach sich ziehend. Mit federnden Schritten deren Leichtigkeit eher dem Volks Klasse ihres Avatars als ihrem Gemüt geschuldet waren.

 _"Wie hatte die Klassensbeschreibung gesagt? Eine Königin der Feen wandelt einem Traume gleich losgelöst von den Gesetzen der Irdischen ...oder so ähnlich."_

Ohne ein Laut bewegte sie sich auf diese Weise durch die Hallen der Akademie jenem Traum den Sie sich zusammen mit ihren Gildenkameraden erbaut hatte. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über die Maserung des Weisen Marmors welcher fugenlos den gesamten Turm bildete. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie, damals noch mit einer einfachen Fee als Avatar, zusammen mit ihrem RL Ehemann Tempus Prime, dem Schleim Magier Stargazer, der Dryaden Hexe Farseer und dem Kabbalistik Golem Emnon den Dungeon gecleart hatten und zu ihrer Gildenbasis machten. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihr Herz als sie sich an die anderen Gründungsmitglieder erinnerte. Es war zwar beriets eine Weile her dennoch schmerzte der Verlust sie und ihren Ehemann immer noch. Seufzend schritt sie eine der vielen scheinbar unendlich lang gewundenen Wendeltreppen hinab während ihr Blick rastlos und traurig das Muster der goldenen Ornamente verfolgte, welche die Innere Säule der Treppe zierten. Es war Stargazers Idee gewesen die Taten der einzelnen Mitglieder nach dem Vorbild der Trajan-Säule auf den Säulen und Wendeltreppen des Turmes zu verewigen. Ein halb amüsiertes halb beschämtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie innehaltend ein Ornament ihrer selbst betrachtete. Diese zeigte Sie wie Sie gerade im Kampf gegen die Midgardschlange ihr Haar einsetzte um diese zu Tode zu würgen.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Kampf gegen die Midgardschlange jedoch war es nicht Sie allein gewesen die dem Biest den letzten Stoß versetzt hatte. Doch dies war nur typisch. Stargazer hatte es nie verpasst den Taten seiner Kameraden das in seinen Augen nötige Element der Dramatik zu verleihen.

„Jede gute Geschichte verdient es ausgeschmückt zu werden" hatte er einen uralten Film auf die hin zitiert, ob derlei Darstellung nicht übertrieben sei.

Sie spürte wie die Traurigkeit in ihr erneut aufwallte als sie an ihren verstorbenen Freund zurückdachte und auch wenn ihr Avatar nie in der Lage sein würde Tränen zu vergießen meinte sie doch in diesem Moment salzige Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen zu spüren. Sie alle vermissten ihn. Die Art wie er mit den anderen Gildenleitern sprechen konnte. Seinen spitzen Humor mit denen er sie alle auf dem Boden gehalten hatte. In ihren Augen war sein dahinscheiden die größte Tragödie die der Gilde je widerfahren war. Sich mit einem Seufzen sowohl von dem Ornament als auch von ihrer eigenen Traurigkeit losreisend huschte sie wie eine Frühlingsbrise die letzten Stufen hinab in die Halle der Resonanz ihrem Domizil innerhalb des Turmes.

20 Minuten vor Stunde null

Während Spatium Secunda sich ein letztes Mal in die Stille ihrer Kammern zurückzog näherten sich die Feier in der großen Haupthalle ihrem Ende. Mehr und Mehr Spieler verabschiedeten sich und versprachen einander das, sollte es je ein Yggdrasil 2 geben, man sich wiederzufinden und erneut gemeinsam eine Gilde zu gründen ehe sie sich zum vermutlich letzten Mal ausloggten.

"Vielen Dank nochmals für die vielen tollen Erlebnisse. "bedankte sich HigherAlchemy gerade händeschüttelnd bei Tempus Prime als eine Message in dessen Interface aufpoppte

 **Triff mich in meinem Quartier**

Nach vielen weiteren Worten des Dankes und des Abschieds verblieben nur noch eine Handvoll der Ranghöchsten Gilden-Mitglieder sowie zwei einfache Novizen. Tempus-Prime, der etwas abseits der anderen sich gerade daran machte sich zu Spatium Secunda aufzumachen blickte nochmals auf die verbleibenden Gildenmitglieder. Emnon und HigherAlchemy schwärmten im Hintergrund freudig erregt über die Möglichkeiten, die ein Yggdrasil 2.0 bieten würde.

"Wenn sie die Flüssigkeitspartikel Dichte erhöhen würden könnte man die Wassermagischen Effekte noch um einiges Realitätsgetreuer darstellen."

"Findest du? Ich für meinen Teil bin eher der Ansicht sie sollten endlich Animierte Gesichtszüge einbauen. Quest Geber würden auf diese Weise um ein vielfaches Lebendiger wirken."

Es amüsierte Tempus Prime wie die beiden selbst in den letzten Minuten des Spiels sich darüber unterhielten wie man dieses noch verbessern könnte. Doch so waren Higheralchemy und Emnon nuneinmal. Künstler in einer künstlichen Welt die in ihren Augen einfach noch nicht perfekt genug war. Wobei es Emnon zugegebener Maßen oftmals übertrieb. Einmal zum Beispiel während einer der großen Content Lücken hatte er einen der GM´s wegen eines Spiegelungsfehler in Vanaheim derartig genervt das dieser ihm prompt den Titel Aeternus Querulus verpasste.

 _Ein um ehrlich zu sein ein durchaus angemessener Titel_

Mit einem Grinsen im Geiste ließ er seinen Blick weiterschweifen.

Die Dryade Farseer auch unter ihrem Gildentitel Erzmagierin der Zyklen bekannt und eine der Top 10 Heiler in ganz Yggdrasil blickte mit undeutbarer Miene zwischen den Ranken ihrer aus sumpfgrünen Blättern bestehenden Haaren hindurch.

 _Hmmm...wohl mal wieder AFK_

Farseer war schon seit langer Zeit eine gute Freundin von Secunda und ihm was auch der Grund gewesen war das Sie nach gut einem halben Jahr spielpause für ein letztes gemeinsames Treffen Online gekommen war. So gesehen nahm er es ihr nicht mal übel das Sie derzeitig scheinbar AFK trübe dreinblickte. Für sie hatte das Spiel seit Einführung des Heilassistenten einfach den Reiz verloren.

Mit einem stillen Seufzer wandte er seinen Blick den anderen verbliebenden Gildenmitgliedern zu. Da waren die beiden jüngsten Mitglieder der Gilde die Homunkuli Bom und Bast welche sich gerade sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten. Beide unterstanden als Novizen Emnon. Die Novizenschaft in der Gilde diente zwei zwecken zum einen war sie ein Element des Rp´s innerhalb der Gilde zum anderen half ein Meister seinen Novizen sich innerhalb des Spiels zu orientieren. Emnon war aufgrund seines Hintergrunds als Erzieher Ideal für so eine Aufgabe geeignet weswegen auch die meisten Novizen ihm überlassen wurden.

Etwas abseits vom Rest stand, an eine der zahlreichen Säulen gelehnt, der Vampir Vespertillio. Seine roten Augen, mit denen er den Bewegungen des Wild gestikulierenden Emnons folgte, hoben sich geradezu grotesk von seiner bleichen Haut ab passten aber gut zu seiner ebenfalls Blutroten Robe.

 _Scheint als würde er mal wieder seine Still und gefährlich Nummer abziehen_

Vespertillio war ein notorischer Einzelgänger und einer der wenigen Untoten innerhalb der Gilde. Sein oftmals unsoziales Verhalten vor allem gegen Spatium Secunda hatten Tempus schon des Öfteren fast zur Weißglut getrieben. In seinen Augen war es eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen ihn aufzunehmen doch da er in dieser Angelegenheit bereits mehrfach überstimmt wurde, blieb ihm leider nichts anderes übrig als die Anwesenheit des Vampirs, wenn auch zähneknirschend, zu dulden.

 _Ihn werde ich sicher nicht vermissen..._

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf wandte er sich, nachdem er den anderen noch ein letztes mal zugewinkt hatte ab und machte sich, durch die unzähligen Gänge des Turmes, auf den Weg zu Spatium Secundas Domäne, der Kammer der Resonanz.

Auch wenn er wusste das er sich beeilen sollte noch vor Server Down bei Spatia Secunda anzukommen so ertappte er sich doch dabei statt des direkten Weges, wenn auch unbewusst, einen Umweg über die Halle der Vorbereitung genommen zu haben.

Die Halle der Vorbereitung war ein im Stile eines Alt Ägyptischen Tempels wie man ihn aus Klassikern wie die Mumie Teil 6 kannte. Hohe aus Sandstein errichtete Wände die über und über mit hieroglyphenhaften Darstellungen der einzelnen Gilden Mitglieder sowie deren NPC´s formten, von schwebenden Laternen aus Papyrus beleuchtet, einen achteckigen Raum. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Teppichen deren Orientalisches Muster nur bedingt in die Szenerie passen mochten. Berge von Schriftrollen türmten sich auf allerlei reich mit Jagdszenen verzierten Tischen und neben den mit schweren Samtkissen ausgestatten Sitzecken derer es passenderweise Acht gab. Dieser Raum war die Domäne von Sgeulachd eines weiblichen Level 80 Selkie NPC und diente der Gilde im Rp als Leseraum. Sie war eine der wenigen NPC´s innerhalb der Gilde welche von Tempus selbst erschaffen worden waren. Denn trotz seiner Liebe zum Detail, die sich gänzlich in ihrem Schloh- ja beinah Albino weißem Haar dass sich zu einem Zopf geflochten wie ein Gürtel um ihre von einer zart blauen und mit weißen feingeschwungenen Mustern verzierte Robe bedeckten Tailie schmiegte, oder gerade wegen eben dieser hatte er nur wenige NPc´s erstellt. Und während man meinen konnte das seine anderen Schöpfungen ihm besser gelungen waren so hatte doch Sgeulachd als seine erste Schöpfung für ihn stets einen besonderen Platz eingenommen. Wenn er sich recht entsann war es nun schon gut Fünf Jahre her dass er sie als Wächterin für diesen Raum erschaffen hatte. Anders als viele der anderen NPC´s besaß sie keine Magischen Fertigkeiten sondern stützte sich im Kampf auf den Einsatz ihrer als Skaldin und Heldensängerin eigenen Jobskills. Wenn er sie in als Nah- Fernkämpfer oder Magier hätte einordnen müssen so wäre sie trotz der Robe mit ihrem Speer und goldenem Schild ganz klar in die Kategorie eines Kriegers gefallen. Kurz betrachtete er den friedlichen Ausdruck i ihrem Blick. Ihre Grauen Augen wirkten müde und verträumt. Das sanfte Lächeln welches ihre Lippen umspielte verstärkte diesen Eindruck schlaftrunkener Zufriedenheit nochmals. Er erinnerte sich noch wie er Sie als „Schwester" für Secunda erschaffen hatte. Nach ihrem Hintergrund war ihr Vater wie auch der von Secundas Rp Persona der Feenfürst Deon der während seiner Regentschaft mit vielen Frauen der einzelnen Feenstämme Kinder gezeugt hatte um auf diese Weise den Frieden zwischen ihnen zu sichern. Als ihr Vater später dann von einem seiner Untergebenen verraten wurde floh sie mit ihrer Schwester Secunda ins Exil. Dort trafen die beiden Emnon und Tempus Prime welche beide Geschöpfe eines mächtigen Magiers waren.

 _Ob Sie noch immer so lächeln würde wenn sie wüsste welches Schicksal sie erwartet?_

Er wusste wie blödsinnig diese Frage war. Die NPC´s waren schließlich nur ein Programm sie fühlten dachten nicht. War ein Toaster unglücklich wenn er weggeworfen wurde? Oder ein Staubsauger oder eine Heizdecke wenn man sie ausrangierte? Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders als sich schlecht zu fühlen. Als er ihren Hintergrund nämlich festgelegt hatte verlieh er ihr eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem Meer. Es passte zu den Geschichten über die Selkie und ihm hatte der Gedanke gefallen dass Sie wehmütig blickend an ein Meer dachte welches Sie nie sehen würde. Nun jedoch wo die Abschaltung der Server immer näher rückte erschien ihm dieser Gedankengang gemein ja beinahe grausam. Ebenso gut hätte er einen Sänger ohne Mund erschaffen können. Und nun da das Ende nahte würde er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben diesen Fehler wiedergutzumachen.

 _Halt! Ich darf nicht so denken. Dies ist nicht das Ende…._

Zumindest hoffte er dies. Wenn nicht für sich selbst oder Sgeulachd dann doch zumindest für Secunda. Für Sie wäre ein Endgültiges Ende von Yggdrasil mehr als nur das Ende eines Spiels.

Im Geiste seufzend blickte er seine Schöpfung ein letztes Mal an dann teleportierte er sich in einem aufblitzen von Magie zu dem Ort wo er nun am meisten gebraucht wurde.

Secunda hätte am liebsten geschrien und Tränen tiefster Verzweiflung vergossen. So sehr wollte sie dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung die in ihrem inneren tobten Luft machen. Wieder und wieder schlug sie auf eine der kupfernen Säulen ein welche die hohe Quarzdecke ihrer Kammer trugen.

„ _Warum muss es nur Enden? Warum?"_

Wieder und wieder wiederholte Sie die Frage im Geiste. Sie kannte die Antwort zwar aber Sie konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren. Wussten die Hersteller eigentlich was Sie ihr antaten? Hatten Sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet was das Ende Yggdrasils für manche bedeutete.

„ _Nein, warum auch Secunda? Eine Firma hat Entscheidungen nicht nach dem Empfinden von Individuen zu treffen. Vor allem nicht nach Individuen wie mir."_

Von Trauer und Wut geschüttelt merkte Sie gar nicht wie Tempus Prime sich ihr langsam von hinten, an den großen Astrolabium das die Halle dominierte vorbeischreitend, näherte und seine Hand ausstreckte um Sie an Ihrer zitternden Schulter zu berühren.

„Es wird alles gut"

Für einen kurzen Moment schreckte Sie auf als Tempus Nachricht in ihrem Interface aufpoppte und seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte. Am ganzen Leib zitternd wandte Sie sich um und schlang ihre Arme nach Halt suchend um Tempus bronzenen Kopf.

„Was ist wenn Sie kwwweine Furtsetzung des Spiels herauxxgeben?"

Tempus schüttelte den Kopf als er die verkorkste Rechtschreibung die wohl Secundas aktuellen Gemütszustand geschuldet war las.

 _Fortsetzung nicht Furtsetzung und….verdammt was mache ich da…meiner Frau geht es schlecht und ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun als Ihre Rechtschreibung zu korregieren._

Es war wohl seiner Tätigkeit als Privat-Tudor geschuldet das er so reagierte. Secunda hatte ihm schon mehrfach gesagt das seine Grammatikalische Diktatur nichts im Spiel verloren hatte. Aber er kam einfach nicht aus seiner Haut raus. Dies behielt er natürlich für sich und sagte stattdessen.

„Schhhhh….beruhig dich mein Schatz ich…ich verspreche dir, wenn es dazu kommt, werden wir einen Weg finden, gemeinsam."

Seine Worte schienen Sie zumindest etwas zu beruhigen. Zwar zitterte ihr Avatar immer noch aber zumindest nicht mehr so heftig wie zuvor. Nach einigen Augenblicken löste Sie sich zärtlich aus seiner Umarmung und blickte Ihn aus silbern funkelnden Augen an.

„Wie verlief die Feier? Sind die anderen noch On?"

„Gut! Die meisten freuen sich darauf einander in Yggdrasil 2 wiederzusehen. Wenn du willst können wir in die Haupthalle gehen. Emnon, Higheralchemy sowie Bom und Bast dürften noch On sein."

Secunda schüttelte den Kopf und Tempus verstand Sie. Die anderen jetzt zu sehen würde Sie nur noch mehr an den bevorstehenden Serverdown denken lassen.

„Was ist mit Farseer und Vespertillio?"

Dies irritierte Tempus nun etwas. Das Sie nach Farseer fragte war verständlich doch warum auch nach Vespertillio?

„Farseer ist AFK und Vespertillio macht was er immer macht"

 _Einen auf Mr. Dunkel und Geheimnisvoll Lackaffe_

„Das ist schön…" murmelte Secunda und blickte zu Boden.

Es schmerzte Tempus seine Frau derart verletzlich zu sehen. Sie hatte viel zu viel Ihrer inneren Stärke über die Letzten Jahre eingebüßt. Verglichen zu früher war Sie nur noch ein Schatten der Lebenslustigen ewig neugierigen Frau die Sie einst gewesen war.

 _Ich verspreche dir ich werde einen Weg finden dich glücklich zu machen._

„Also was wollen wir in unseren letzten gemeinsamen Minuten in Yggdrasil machen?" fragte er sie seine düsteren Gedanken und Sorgen beiseite schiebend.

„Hättest du was dagegen wenn du mich einfach festhältst?"

Tempus nickte und schloss sie erneut in seine Arme ihren Kopf feste an seine metallene Brust gedrückt. In seinem Interface sah er wie die letzten Sekunden Yggdrasils langsam verrannen. Er spürte förmlich wie Secunda sich in seiner Umarmung verkrampfte als der finale Countdown anbrach.

10…

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

3..

2..

1..

* * *

 **Und wir sind mal wieder am Ende...**

 **Werde schauen in den nächsten Tagen Kapitel vier zu veröffentlchen.**

 **Wenn es gefallen hat schreibt doch bitte eine Review und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat schreibt doch bitte erst recht eine Review^^.**


End file.
